Sundance the skywing
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Articuna and Bermuda |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Sauciness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Heat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Peach |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Peach |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | https://www.16personalities.com/estj-personality |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 17 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Wandering merchant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SKywing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to find her brother, and for her sister to find her |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The city she is trading in in any given moment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mom, Dusk (older brother), Ribbons (little sister), dad (Gysham) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her siblings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | None, personally |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Freedom, sarcasm, funny jokes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Her mom (she pities her) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Normal skywing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | tools | Ruby dagger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "What the hell do you want?" |} |} Description appearance a soft peachy color, Sundance has slight drifts of pink and bold orange fading into her main scales. Red rims her spine, fading into her pinkish scales with their golden-orange undertone. Her piercing orange eyes are alight with emotion, usually interest, but they have undertones of sadness. Only the most observant can see it. Sundance has a fit body, with muscled legs and a powerful tail. Her shoulders are almost constantly being worked as she flies from town to town, and her chest holds powerful lungs. Her teeth are still somewhat white, despite her age. Here horns are not yet fully grown. personality a free-thinking, to-the-point, somewhat snappy, but kindhearted merchant: Sundance. She is matter of fact, and practical, preferring to find something useful instead of flashy. She sells those flashy trinkets. Sundance, true to her name, never stays in one place for long. She travels in a circular route, east to west like the sun rising. underneath her foreboding projection, Sundance isis insecure and lonely. She wishes she had her brother, or even her little sister, and is concerned that she may not be alive. Sundance is afraid her mother will find her and start abusing her again, and she also has a desire to find her father, even if Sundance knows he can't fix mom. abilities Sundance isn't trained in fighting, but she is very fast and strong. She is persuasive, which is how she got a job as a merchant, and isn't susceptible to greed or temptations. Sundance is a very fast flier, even for her tribe, and competes in the annual skywing games every year. She is also good at concealing her emotions. backstory--- Note: the fan fiction will be an elaboration of this she has an older brother, who escaped before her, and a younger sister who hasn't escaped yet. Their dad left, and their mom went slightly crazy with grief and the stress of taking care of dragonets on her own. She became angry and abusive, taking out her daily frustrations of the small dragons. Her brother ran away when he was fourteen, and Sundance ran away two years after him. She changed her name to one that reminded her of what her father liked best: the sunset. She decided to become a travelling merchant, wanting to be inconspicuous so she could hide from her mom. Sundance, wherever she went, left clues for her littlest sister so she could find her. on her search the events of This story happen. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Merchant)